fan_fiction_villainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dr. Carl Wallberg
Dr. Carl Wallberg is the main antagonist of the Warner Bros' 2020 animated film, The Amazing World of Gumball: The Movie 2. He is voiced by Ron Perlman, who also played Slade in Teen Titans, the Lich in Adventure Time, Xibalba in The Book of Life, the High Mage in the 2003 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles cartoon series, Warhok in Kim Possible, Stabbington Brothers in Tangled, Dieter Reinhardt in Blade II and Drekk in Men In Black: The Series. Personality When Wallberg first greeted the characters, he seemed like a caring, compassionate, friendly and polite tour guide, welcoming them with open arms, giving them a tour of the summer camp. However, he changes back to be a greedy, selfish, sadistic, and brutal control freak who regularly abused his position, despised children and ruled the Camp as a concentration camp. History Beginnings Nigel Brown, Miss Simian, and Wallberg went through teacher training when they were young and were close to each other, even Miss Simian entered into a love relationship with Wallberg. Starting up in his first year as principal of Third Street Elementary during the spring of 1968, Wallberg plotted to abolish recess in order to keep students in their classes to raise test scores and further his career. However, the plan did not seem to work well to anyone in campus (including Brown and Simian), and all of the students felt miserable after Wallberg put his no-recess policy into action. As a result, many of the parents laid down a protest against the school, demanding that recess be reinstated. Despite the protests, Benedict refused to give up his anti-recess policy, which forced Brown to report to the Superintendent about the situation. Though Superintendent Evil assured the parents and teachers that Wallberg's policy will never be carried out in the district, Wallberg still refused to back down, leading Superintendent Evil to demote Wallberg and promote Nigel Brown as the new principal. Wallberg then assumed that Brown turned his back against him to get the job as principal, despite Brown's insistence that he never intended anything of the sort. Wallberg refused to listen and broke up his friendship with Nigel Brown, leading a disgusted Miss Simian to finally end her relationship with Wallberg for his rude and obnoxious behavior towards Brown and his hatred of recess. Upset over this loss, Wallberg angrily swore revenge against Brown. During the next 30 years, Wallberg quit teaching and went into politics, and then was eventually appointed U.S. Secretary of Education. 2 years prior to the film's events, Wallberg exploited his position in an attempt to abolish recess on a nationwide scale, but this was foiled by the President, who saw through the plan and dismissed Wallberg for it. Having failed at his latest attempt to get rid of recess after being sacked from his job, Wallberg founded the Anti-Recess Legion and plans to get rid of the biggest recess of them all: summer vacation. ''The Amazing World of Gumball: The Movie 2'' After stealing a tractor beam from a U.S. military base, Wallberg, his chief of security & second-in-command Bald Man, his head scientist Professor Bernick, and his henchmen (composed of agents, ninjas & scientists) took over Elmore Junior High School and used it as their home-base, since it was closed for the summer and was the last place on Earth that the authorities would look for the equipment. He also rigged the lock of the school to shock and teleport anyone carrying the keys into the school in case someone did actually attempt to investigate, and he also ordered Bald Man to pose as Brown just to ensure no one got suspicious after the real Brown was taken hostage. He also had Bernick and the scientists conduct frequent tests at the school involving miniature tractor beams in the auditorium, one of which Gumball accidentally witnessed while fuming about how his summer was going. He also had the auditorium altered to be the main control room for the tractor beam. Wallberg later claimed Brown's office as his main office, which was fitting due to being a former principal. As the plan progresses, Wallberg eventually had Dr. Maverick detained after the latter's attempt at moving the moon shut down unexpectedly due to bugs in the system and promoted his assistant to that position. Shortly afterwards, Gumball and his gang ended up being forced to expose themselves due to Penny having an unexpected and uncontrollable urge to belch, as well as the vents giving way to their weight. Wallberg angrily orders his henchmen to seize the children, and though the gang manage to escape, Gumball and Darwin was captured and imprisoned along with Brown in the stock room. There, Wallberg introduces himself and explains to both Brown and Gumball that he was running a "night school", though they're not convinced. He eventually learned that Gumball, Darwin, Brown and Simian had managed to sneak into his office and found his walkie talkie, although not before Gumball alerted them that Wallberg's plan was to get rid of summer vacation after stumbling on a mural (presumably painted by Wallberg himself and/or his men) depicting the end of summer vacation. The next day, Benedict summoned Brown and Gumball back into his office, where he explained how he planned to accomplish his goal: on Lunar Perigee (the time when the Moon's closest to the Earth on orbit), he will fire the tractor beam at the Moon to alter its orbit with the intention of causing the entire Earth to freeze over into an ice age and eliminate summer, thus eliminating summer vacation. Disgusted with what Wallberg was planning, Darwin told him he won't get away with it, but Wallberg is confident that he can't be stopped even if anyone else knew about this before having both Gumball, Darwin, Simian and Brown locked up in a cage to prevent them from interfering. They soon manage to escape since Brown swiped Wallberg's keys while he wasn't looking and he and Gumball start their mission to save summer vacation. Meanwhile, Gumball's friends gathered up all of the students to help rescue Gumball and Brown and reclaim the school. Evidently under pressure of time as well as the kids' resistance, Benedict slowly lost his cool and started barking orders at his remaining henchmen to make the necessary preparations, including getting a back up generator after Nicole sabotaged the fuse box. Even when Gumball and the students managed to enter the auditorium to stop him, Wallberg confidently had more agents arrive. He then explained to the students that his main motivation for this was because the top three highest countries in the world with test scores - Canada, Iceland, and Norway all had cold climate, which meant that they could not play ball, so the only other method in his mind was for the students to stay inside and study (and also implied that he may potentially be elected President of the United States and be hailed as a hero should he succeed) so that they do not have summer vacation (which, in truth, they most certainly do). However, Gumball counters this by stating that the kids can do lots of fun on a cold climate, such as a snowball fight or camping in igloos. Despite this, Wallberg still planned to eliminate summer vacation once and for all, much to everyone's horror. However, before he could fully activate the tractor beam, Miss Simian arrived to the rescue, much to both Prickly and the students' delight. Witnessing this, Wallberg was pleased to see her and begged Miss Simian to return to him, but she refused by insulting him and saying that she rather eat playground dirt. Angered by her rejection, he promised to make her eat her bananas only to see that she brought all of the teachers and staff to help the students stop Wallber and his men for good. Being at the end of his wits, Wallberg furiously orders his men out to get the students and teachers. As the moon was about to enter Lunar Perigee, in a last-minute attempt, Wallberg pushed his head scientist away and attempted to personally fire up the tractor beam. Brown attempts to stop him, but Wallberg holds out his taser, only for Brown to furiously punch him in the face after making him believe that he had a spot on his tie. Despite this, Wallberg still managed to activate the tractor beam after slumped by Miss Simian's punch, and Brown was unable to reverse the process. Wallberg gloated on the imminent success. Fortunately, Tobias threw his lucky basketball at the reactor core, destroying the tractor beam and the machine, much to Wallberg's distraught. Gazing of what's left of the destroyed machine, Wallberg yells out in agony over the failure of his plans, and the students, staff, the people at the summer camps and teachers cheer for their victory of saving summer vacation. With his plot exposed and foiled by the students and teachers, Wallberg and his cohorts ended up being arrested by the authorities as punishment for his crimes. As Wallberg is being hauled into a police car, he furiously tried to protest that he was a former Secretary of Education, only for Doughnut Sheriff to silence him by sarcastically responding that he was the "former Princess of Morocco". Appearence Quotes Trivia *The late Burt Reynolds was originally chosen to voice Wallberg, but was later dropped out of the film during production, leaving Ron Perlman to take over. *Even though he is the main antagonist, he did not fight Flint Lockwood and the protagonists nor engage them until the film's climax, because only himself and his enforcer Yosemite Sam being Chester's enemies in the film. Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Arrested Villains Category:Greedy Category:Vengeful Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Evil from the past Category:Paranoid Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Provoker Category:Cartoon Network Villains Category:Child Abusers Category:Kidnapper Category:Wrathful Category:Male Villains Category:Master Manipulator